Paris Syndrome
by emma.likes.to.write
Summary: Japan is excited about his trip to Paris. However, when he gets there, he discovers the "city of love" isn't quite what he expected... (Funny Oneshot)


**A/N: So this story is a funny idea I had.**

**In case you don't know what Paris syndrome is, it's a phenomenon experienced by tourists visiting Paris when they realize the city isn't all it's cracked up to be, basically. The symptoms are physical and psychological. Japanese tourists are especially suspectible (Hence why I chose Japan for this piece) And yes, this is a real thing. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**••••••••**

Japan looked through the window of his airplane, staring down as he came closer and closer to the "city of love". He already had his camera in hand, ready to take some cool pictures. He was to meet France himself at the airport, and Japan would get a tour of his home capital, guided by him.

The plane landed, and Japan's heart began to pump. He couldn't wait to see all the scenery, all the stores and shops, all the _people_.

He got his suitcases and bags, and headed down to the airport waiting room to look for the blonde. His efforts were fruitless though because the Frenchman had actually found him first.

"_Bonjour, _Japan!" he called, and strode over to peck Japan on the cheek in a friendly, welcoming way.

Japan smiled slightly, and bowed politely. "_Konnichiwa_, France."

He squeezed the shorter man's shoulders, and declared in his thick, full accent: "We are going to have the best time in _Paris, mon ami!_"

Japan couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't wait to see the beautiful city France had bragged so much about.

••••••••

The two began to walk down the streets of Paris. The first thing that caught Japan's attention was the French people that walked among them were not all slim, or supple, or elegant. They did not carry poodles, or expensive purses. Maybe Japan shouldn't have relied so much on cultural stereotypes to guide his journey, but still it seemed a bit odd. Instead, most people just looked like normal people, with suitcases, some sweaty. There were also...overweight people, which Japan definitely did _not _expect. Maybe in America he did, but not in this city. He started to feel a bit dizzy and he swayed to France's side.

"You okay, _mon ami?" _France asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Y-Yes." Japan managed to stammer out.

France furrowed his brows together doubtfully, but brushed it off, and continued to be Japan's tour guide.

••••••••

The next place they went to was a restaurant that, according to France, sold the best French food in all of France.

"You will _love _it, Japan," he insisted.

France ordered them basically everything on the menu for Japan to try and taste. Japan, still recovering from his dizzy spell, was not really in the mood to eat, but did so to please France anyway.

He tried all the foods France had to offer, still hopeful that they would taste _magnificent_, as the blonde nation claimed. However...they didn't. They tasted...bland, mostly. Some even tasted bad. Japan even tried those weird snails that Germany and Italy had tried to get him to eat once. He almost gagged, but he held back in doing so, because he didn't want to be rude. He began to feel dizzy again, and his heart beat like a drum and he could feel sweat beating down his face, though the restaurant was not hot.

"Are you _sure _you're alright, _ami?" _France asked again, this time putting a hand on Japan's arm.

"I-I'm sure France-san. It's just..." he pointed to his chest and lied, "Heartburn." He used a napkin to dab the sweat from his forehead.

••••••••

Japan was like this for the whole rest of the trip.

Every tourist attraction, every store, every park, every restaurant they went to proved to not be up to Japan's expectations. He had expected the city to be so much...more. He felt lied to, cheated almost.

And what's worse, his symptoms increased in severity. His began to get dizzier and dizzier, even having to sit down for 20 minutes on the bench in a park. He began to sweat more, and felt hot, when the weather outside was actually nice and cool. His pulse increased, and his heart beat faster. He even started to have what he thought was hallucinations. Japan felt weak and nauseous and even puked in a trash can after the visit to the park.

France sighed. He knew what this was. He hoped Japan wouldn't get it, but he had.

"Japan." France regarded his friend seriously.

Japan looked at him.

"Is Paris...not what you expected?"

Japan's eyes grew wide, and he immediately became defensive. "No! No, Mr. France! Paris has been...great! I love it! Really, really love it!"

France sighed, and bowed his head. "Japan, _mon ami, _don't lie to me. I know you have been disappointed in this trip."

Japan bit his lip. So France had caught him red-handed. There was no use in lying to be polite now. "Okay. You are right, France. It's just...I expected a lot more! Paris is just...a normal city. I feel cheated, manipulated."

France sighed again. "I knew it, Japan. You have...Paris syndrome."

Japan raised his eyebrows. "What? What is...Paris syndrome?"

France laid a steady hand on his Asian friend's shoulder. "Look around you, _ami_."

The older nation did what he was told. He saw normal people, normal buildings, normal bikes, normal cars, normal bridges, normal roads. Maybe a little more elegant than other cities and towns in Europe, but in the end...just a normal, nice city.

France stole the words right out of his mouth. His hand still on Japan's shoulder, he said, "Paris is portrayed as a _perfect, lovely _city where people can find love, and it will be like a fairy tale. Though that may be true, really, it is just a normal city for normal people. That is why sometimes people are disappointed that it's not as great as they thought. So much so that it has a syndrome." France snorted a bit.

France tilted Japan's chin towards his face in his soft, elegant French way so their eyes could meet. "So you see, you are not the only one. But I beg of you, please..." he smiled. "Love my city for how it is, for it is a lovely city."

Japan wiped his forehead of his sweat. "I will...try, France-san."

He lifted his eyes again to meet France's and said quite seriously: "But if I continue to have a negative experience I will leave a bad review on your website."

France grew hostile as he screamed, "_Sacre bleu, _you better not!"

••••••••

Japan was blindfolded.

France was guiding him somewhere, somewhere where he claimed would "cure his Paris syndrome." He told Japan to get his camera. It was now nighttime, and the sky shone with bright silver stars.

After a bit, France told him he could remove the blindfold. Once he did, he had to raise his eyes high, high, to see what cure remedy his friend had in store.

The Eiffel Tower. Standing glorious and high, lights sparkling and dazzling, Japan could see they were already many, many other tourists. Some poses in front of it to have their picture taken. Others just stood and marveled its beauty. As for Japan...he quickly got out his camera and began to take some pictures.

"Soooo..." France drawed, "What do you think?"

Japan lowered his camera slowly and gave France a sideways glance. "It's really...just...mediocre."

France raged. "JUST MEDIOCRE?!?! I went through all this trouble just for you to say it's MEDIOCRE!!?"

Japan smirked.

••••••••

**Haha! I really liked writing this one!**

**I tried not to be too descriptive of Paris, but I apologize if some of the descriptions I do give are a bit off (I've never been to Paris)**

**Also, sorry if there are any typos. I wrote this really quick in the morning :P**

**Lesson learned: If you really wanna trigger France, call the Eiffel Tower "mediocre" XD**


End file.
